Cuenta regresiva
by MC'Phoenix
Summary: .:Jacob/Emmett:."Ríe —Ya, sus risas le iban a quedar grabadas de tanto escucharlas—, mientras Jacob vuelve a su forma humana. Los besos para callarlo no se hacen esperar. Y la cuenta regresiva vuelve a comenzar" Slash. Para Sofi M.


**Disclaimer: **Lo sé, lo sabéis, lo sabemos, srly.

**Claim: **Un Emmett/Jacob. Fundadora de una nueva pairing, graciasdenada . Menciones de Jacob/Nessie, Emmett/Rosalie.

**Advertencias:**Si eres homofóbico, ¿qué haces aquí? (Bah, si lees esto es porque la pairing te interesó de algún modo) Está situado en BD (sí, ese libro que la mitad de los lectores acuchillaron/quieren acuchillar) Primer slash, y debo admitir que a pesar de haber jurado no escribir ningún slash en mi vida, ahora lo amo.

**Notas: **Para Sofía Mastroiani (soy tan malvada que digo su apellido), porque se le ocurrió a ella, mientras ignorábamos olímpicamente al profesor de Tecnología *cofcofpedófilocofcof*. Para mi China, Pipola del alma, mi esposa y hermana de mentiritas (Hey, me doy cuenta que lo nuestro es incesto, Sof xDD), que ama hablar conmigo en gallego, que la hago reír con mis idioteces en la mesa, y que me da pipas siempre. China/Japón forevah and evah. Es tan awesome que haré un fanfic de eso xDDD lol. Sé que el título es una mierda, no tenía idea de qué ponerle.

-

-

**

* * *

**

**Cuenta regresiva**

* * *

_Cinco._

El lobo le mira, a la distancia, con el ceño fruncido. No hay motivo para aquello, solamente el hecho de que son dos seres mitológicos que se odian a muerte, y de que el licántropo repelía todo tipo de vampiros —exceptuando a su antes amor ahora mejor amiga y su imprimación mitad vampiro—.

El vampiro le sonríe prepotente, con uno de sus fuertes brazos rodeando inconscientemente las caderas de su mujer, mientras ésta habla quién sabe de qué con quién sabe qué otro vampiro. No importa, el grandulón está atento al metamorfo, y parece que ninguno quiere romper el contacto visual.

El muchacho Quileute resopla en respuesta a la sonrisa, y pregunta, sin dejar de mirarlo, a Seth dónde se metió Nessie. Estar lejos de ella le ponía nervioso. Apenas y escuchó que el menor le respondía a su duda, al ver que el inmortal suspiraba y cambiaba su sonrisa por una burlona. Que _la niña está con Bella, Jake. No te preocupes, es su madre_, y que él era un pesado. Después de todo, Seth aún no entendía aquello de la imprimación. Y no quería hacerlo.

Emmett sólo suelta una carcajada, y Rosalie le mira confusa, para luego seguir hablando con quien estaba a su lado.

Es algo entre Emmett y Jacob.

_Cuatro._

Competencias. Para eso servían los hombres —o mitad hombres en un caso, no muerto en el otro; lo que fueran ellos— más que nada. Competir esto, competir lo otro. Por ello Jake sonreía arrogante, con un matiz de burla, mientras se agazapaba listo a estallar en pleno salto, y Emmett le devolvía la sonrisa, en cuclillas, listo a tomar carrera.

Bella sostenía a Nessie, quien movía sus manos hacia Jake, balbuceando un _'ven, ven Jake, ven'_débilmente y comenzaba a hacer pucheros; no le gustaba alejarse de su amigo —por ahora lo eran, aunque si fuera por Edward, segurían siéndolo de por vida (o existencia)— grandote y caliente. Rosalie estaba junto a ella, mirando con esa seguridad que destila siempre de _mi macho es el mejor, en todo_, que sólo ella tiene para con su hombre. Edward y el resto de la familia —y algunos de los testigos que ya habían llegado— miraban la escena divertidos. No sería raro que las apuestas hubiesen comenzado ya. Es más, corrían en susurros a espaldas de los competidores.

Después de todo, una sana competencia de velocidad servía para liberar tensión ante la presunta guerra contra los vampiros italianos al haber malinterpretado las cosas.

Qué va, es momento de relajarse, no de llenarse la cabeza con pensamientos negativos.

— ¿Listo, chucho? —dice, con ese aire de _lo sé todo, tú no_, y su sonrisa burlona grabada a fuego en su rostro de mármol.

— Nací listo, sanguijuela.

Emmett, desaparece, como un rayo blanco, dejando atrás una estela de polvo. Su risa se eleva como un gorgojeo y las risas discretas del grupo del fondo se unen a la suya.

Jacob, gruñe, y comienza la carrera, estallando en pleno salto, haciendo jirones su ropa; todo por puro capricho.

Seth suspira, cansino.

— Billy se lo ha advertido miles de veces. No más ropa si sigue así.

Edward sólo ríe. La mente del muchacho estaba saturada de palabras malsonante dirigidas al _Alpha_ de su manada.

_Tres._

Lo encuentra en el bosque. Es fácil; el idiota rompía árboles cada tanto, pagado de sí mismo por llevar la delantera. Dejaba un rastro fácil de llevar, además de que su aroma dulzón no era algo que su nariz pudiera pasar por alto.

Jacob gruñe en cuanto lo encuentra, dándole aviso, y el vampiro ríe descaradamente.

— ¿Tanto te has tardado, chucho?

Se estaba cabreando. De todos los Cullen, el vampiro grandulón era el más insoportable. Superaba en creces a la duendecillo, y eso ya era bastante decir para él. Incluso a la Barbie rubia.

Gruñe, brama y le enseña sus afilados colmillos, esperando que él los interprete como los insultos que quiere transmitir. El inmortal ríe una vez más.

Y Jacob no soporta más.

En plena carrera, y ayudado por el impulso, salta, dirigiéndose donde el vampiro se encuentra aún corriendo.

Para cuando cae sobre él, se encuentra en su forma humana. Cada una de sus manazas envuelve como grilletes los brazos del vampiro, y Jake agradece ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para detener los intentos del vampiro por librarse del agarre.

— ¿Qué sucede, chucho, eres mal perdedor? —comenta, aún intentando liberarse.

A Jacob le sorprende el que no esté enojado. En cambio, decide presionarlo.

— Trampa. Hiciste trampa.

Emmett ríe, con esa risa que acostumbra, pero con una ligera tonada de falsedad.

— Te has dado cuenta que estás _arriba mío_, ¿no? Y desnudo.

Jacob mira su cuerpo. En efecto; desnudo. Su ropa había quedado varias millas atrás, hecha jirones.

Y su piel cobriza oculta el leve sonrojo de sus mejillas.

— Cállate.

— No estás mal para ser un perro —le mira sugestivamente el cuerpo, y luego ríe con esa desfachatez suya.

— Que te calles, vampirito.

— Ouu, estás nervioso, lo noto en tus latidos. ¿Te pongo incó-?

Jacob le interrumpe. De la única forma que puede —sus manos están ocupadas, y tampoco es que quiera refrenar ese estúpido y descabellado impulso que le surgió de la nada—. Le interrumpe con un beso. Un beso que se vuelve exigente a medida que pasan los segundos.

_Dos._

Nadie iría a encontrarlos allí, ni siquiera Edward podría oír sus mentes a esa distancia, y Jacob no corría peligro ahora que se encontraba en su forma humana.

Las manos de Emmett presionan fuertemente su espalda mientras Jacob centra su labor en los labios del inmortal, con las manos cada una al lado del cuello del vampiro.

Una guerra de lenguas que no parece terminar nunca, unas manos cobrizas que intentan aflojar el cinturón sin mucho éxito.

Gruñidos y bramidos por lo bajo. Emmett olvida que se encuentra con un licántropo y clava sus uñas en la espalda de Jacob, haciéndolo gruñir. El vampiro ríe en el beso.

Nota la desesperación del Quileute, y cada vez que éste intenta romper sus ropas, las manos heladas de él le para.

— No querrás —dice en el beso— que Alice se enoje, ¿verdad?

— Ella puede comprar más. Tienen dinero de sobra —y realiza otro intento fallido por deshacerse del pantalón del frío.

— Aguafiestas —murmura, y se separa lo justo de sus labios como para ver su rostro una milésima antes de que estalle en risas.

— Eres un lobito muy impaciente. Estás muy alterado.

— Estúpidos súper sentidos de vampiro, o lo que sea.

— Tu corazón late rápido, lobito, es muy-

— ¿No te enseñaron a callarte?

Otra risa por entre los árboles, que es repentinamente callada por dos labios ardientes.

_Uno._

Cuatro patas chocan contra el suelo rítmicamente, al compás de un par de veloces piernas. Los dos seres mitológicos corren a través del bosque, jugándose carreras constantemente, sin preocuparse por volver con los demás.

— ¿Otra carrera, chucho?

El licántropo ladró, soltando una afirmativa.

— ¿Para terminar cómo antes?

Jacob bufó, y Emmett se partió, otra vez, de la risa. En venganza, el licántropo aceleró la marcha, dejando rápidamente atrás al vampiro, que aún reía cuando lo alcanzó.

— Oye, oye, no te hagas el difícil. Admítelo, te agradó —luchó contra la risa. Jacob lo ignoró—. No me dejes hablando solo.

Ignorado.

— Chucho, contaré hasta cinco, no me ignores.

Aceleró aún más la marcha. Le gustaba hacerlo cabrear. Y Emmett actuaba como un niñato.

— Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, un-

Jacob se le había tirado encima de él, nuevamente, esta vez como licántropo.

— Así me agrada, chucho.

Ríe (ya, sus risas le iban a quedar grabadas de tanto escucharlas), mientras Jacob vuelve a su forma humana. Los besos para callarlo no se hacen esperar. Y la cuenta regresiva vuelve a comenzar.

* * *


End file.
